One Day
by RandomMoo92
Summary: A sad day for the Weasleys. Set after the Deathly Hallows. MAJOR DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS.
1. One Day

**One Day**

Harry reached the graveyard of Ottery St. Catchpole and stepped through the protective enchantments surrounding the perimeter. Almost all the seats were full of witches and wizards dressed in both black and orange, the orange a tribute Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Fred and George's dream. Fred. The gnawing guilt settled in his stomach, making his eyes water and head pound.

He lowered his head as to avoid the gazes of the people not yet seated. He hoped they would leave him alone. He'd had enough of people thanking him and congratulating him.

Harry sat in an aisle seat right at the back; he raised his head and took his surroundings. The sky was a clear periwinkle blue, not at all reflecting his mood. It should be raining, he thought, and cloudy and cold, not sunny and warm. Rowan trees were dotted about the graveyard, casting their looming shadows over the sombre group of mourners. The sun glinted of the marble gravestones, winking and flashing.

Harry scanned the mourners, looking for the painfully familiar cluster of red heads, but to no avail, they hadn't yet arrived. He hadn't seen them since that terrible, terrible day. Hadn't been able to face them. He had been staying, no; hiding at Grimmuald Place, Harry had found t difficult to accept that the deaths during the second war were not his fault. If only he had given himself up sooner, Fred might still be alive, litter Teddy Lupin might still have his parents. He stopped himself there, pushing back the tears and swallowing another wave of guilt. There was no point dwelling on it, he was there to remember Fred but doing that was just as painful.

The mourners silenced suddenly, all turning around to watch a white coffin float its way down the aisle, Levitated by Mr Weasley, Bill, Charlie, George, Percy and Ron. Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Fleur and Hermione behind them. All of them held a look of pure devastation, except George, he just looked lost.

Mrs Weasley stooped when she saw Harry sat at the back. He tried desperately hard to avoid her watery, tired gaze but found himself unable to look away. She took his hand in her soft, warm one.

"You belong with us, Harry." She said softly.

Harry stood and was led to the very front of the gathering with the Weasleys. The Weasley men lowered the coffin next to a deep, rectangular hole in the brown earth. Mrs Weasley dropped Harry's hand and took her seat next to George and Mr Weasley. Harry sat between Hermione and Ginny. Only then did he notice the bright orange 'W' emblazoned on the snowy white lid of Fred's coffin, a tribute to his fiery hair and his and George's shop. A new wave of guilt swept over him. He lowered his head yet again, clenching his fists so tightly his knuckles turned white. Hermione noticed and took his hand, smiling a small, sad smile at him, tears cascading down her face.

The service, led by a small man in over large robes, started once everyone was seated. The wizard talked of Fred's bright personality and mischievous antics undertaken with his twin. Hot, heavy tears slid down Harry's face as he remembered everything from when the twins rescued him from the Dursley's in his second year to Fred's last act as a live man.

Ginny, next to him, didn't seem to be listening to any of it. She just stared straight ahead, tears staining her pale cheeks while her small hands clutched at the hem of her jumper. The look on her face made Harry fell sick, so lost, so sad, so pained. He wanted to reach out and hug her, comfort her in some way but he couldn't, he just couldn't.

xxxxxx

The service ended. Fred's coffin under a thick blanket of soil. George looked shocked and bewildered, as if he couldn't comprehend what had happened.

Harry stood and mumbled a quiet goodbye to Hermione.

"No Harry." She said, standing herself and pulling him away from the Weasleys. "You're coming back to The Burrow with us."

"But ..." He tried to protest.

"No Harry. Molly has already lost one son; she doesn't need to lose another one."

They both turned to look at Mrs Weasley. She was embracing George, tears running down her face.

"Okay." He murmured.

Hermione reached up and hugged him, Harry placed his arms around her and squeezed her back. He'd missed her, and Ron.

They broke apart and she took his hand. Ron was waiting for them, he slipped an arm around Hermione's waist and kissed the top of her bushy hair. Reunited, the three followed the Weasleys away from the mournful grave.

xxxxxx

She saw him lying in the meadow, looking up at the stars. She'd been watching him for half an hour, an odd thing to do but she was mesmerised. He hadn't moved at all, not even to adjust his position.

Ginny reached him and lay next to him, digging her bare feet in to the damp grass. They lay in silence just watching the glinting and winking sky. He hadn't acknowledged her presence but knew she was there.

"You haven't been eating." She said, turning her head to look at him. "Or sleeping." She had not missed the way his ribs seemed to stick out, nor the dark circles under his somewhat broken green eyes.

"I haven't." Harry met her gaze, he wasn't going to lie, there was no point. She'd see straight through it.

They lapsed into silence once more, bright green eyes meeting chocolate brown.

"Do you think everything will be okay?" She whispered, not sure whether she wanted to know the answer.

"Maybe, one day, it'll get easier." He whispered back.

She smiled slightly, but it didn't reach her eyes. He entwined his cold fingers with her small ones.

"One day."

x

x

**A/N: Just wanted to write my own version of the aftermath. In other fics I've read, Harry seems to get over the war pretty quick and I just think he'd be really cut up about it.**

**Anyway, please leave a review.**

**To all the Pitter Patter fans, I have a little bit of a block on it. So it'll be up as soon as it goes!**

**Oh and if you haven't seen Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 then go and see it, if you have already then see it again!**


	2. Don't Go

**Don't Go**

Harry sat straight backed against the headboard of Bill's old bed, too terrified to fall asleep. Every night the nightmares got worse and every morning he'd wake in a cold sweat. He would scream and shout and thrash about, trying to claw his way out of his own consciousness. Not only was the shouting so loud that it would wake anyone in the near vicinity but the dreams involved images of all the people who had died instead of him. During the day he could just about keep these images at bay but at night he had no control. It was simple, if he didn't sleep, the nightmares wouldn't claim him and he would be free for another night.

Harry plucked book from t a nearby shelf and begun to read. It was going to be a long night.

xxxxxx

Ron approached the hunched figure on the worn bench. He had a sneaking suspicion that the occupant was asleep but was soon proven wrong.

Harry raised his head at the sound of approaching footsteps and instinctively tightened his grip on his wand but soon realised it was Ron.

Harry flinched as the bench creaked under Ron's weight. His head was pounding from lack of sleep and even the slightest noise caused him pain. He hadn't slept a full night since the battle, over a week ago.

Ron took a proper look at Harry, something he hadn't done in a long time, to busy mourning his own losses. His face was ghostly white and drawn. Bruise like shadows blossomed beneath his red-ringed, dull, green eyes. Harry was wearing one of Charlie's old jumpers (as his were all too big, too dirty or falling apart.) Hs brother was only slightly larger than the young man sat beside him but the jumper hung from his skeletal as if he was a small boy wearing his father's. None of the Weasley family had been eating much, despite the copious amount provided by Mrs. Weasley, but Harry was the worst by far. When his best friend did come down to meals, Ron would see him take a bite of whatever was on offer, nearly choke and quietly excuse himself, not meeting any of the families eyes.

"Harry, mate, why don't you go and get some sleep?" Ron asked carefully.

Harry looked up slowly, as if it cost him a huge amount.

"I can't." He stated hoarsely. Harry rose from the bench and stumbled into the house. Ron vaguely wondered if he'd make it up the stairs.

xxxxxx

_Harry walked down the marble staircase, wand aloft. Something was wrong but what, Harry didn't know. He came across a door. It was panelled oak and heavy looking. Harry reached out a hand took hold of the brass door knob. He hesitated in turning it, he couldn't for the life of him decide why though. Shaking the worries from his mind, Harry opened the door with surprising ease and stepped through._

_What he saw made his blood run cold. Hundreds of dead bodies littered the marble floor. His mother, his father, Fred, Tonks, Remus, Sirius. Everybody who had died in the war laid out before him, waiting for him to walk through the door and stumble upon them. It was if their blank faces and staring eyes were mocking him, blaming him for what he'd put them through. He turned his gaze from their bodies, averted his eyes but he found there was no where to look. He was surrounded by the dead. He was drawn to a spot in the corner of the monumentally sized room. His feet took him there without asking and what he found made his heart stop. Ginny. Her hair fanned out around her, as bright and vibrant as ever but she was pale and her lips were blue. A single trickle of blood slid down her temple. _

_Harry's eyes flicked to the bodies around her, no longer able to look at her still form. He saw Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley and all the people he cared about. He turned and ran, out through the oak door and down and endless corridor, all the while feeling as if someone had torn out his heart and trying fight the wave of nausea and loss that threatened to overwhelm him. _

"Harry?"

_He ran._

"Harry!"

_And ran._

"Harry!"

xxxxxx

Ginny stood in the doorway to Bill's old bedroom, not quite sure whether to go in or not. Harry was clearly in the middle of a nightmare. She wanted to comfort him so much it hurt, but some unknown force was stopping her.

Making up her mind, Ginny crept into the room.

"Harry?" She whispered.

"Harry!" She called loudly as he gave a loud shout.

"Harry!" He sat up suddenly, making her jump slightly. His hair was stuck up in all directions and his eyes were wide with pain and fear.

Ginny climbed on the bed next to him and was shocked to see tears sliding noiselessly down the hollow planes of his face.

He sank back into the bed and turned away from her, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

Ginny lay down on the bed next to him and placed one of her small hands against his back. He tensed at the contact and slowly turned around to face her, so they were nearly nose to nose. She brushed the tears from his face with the pad of her thumb and gently draped and arm over his shaking form.

Harry closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent that was undeniably Ginny.

"Don't go." He whispered, so quietly that Ginny nearly missed it. Ginny knew right then, as chocolate looked into emerald, that she wasn't ever going anywhere. He needed her and, most importantly, she needed him.

xxxxxx

**A/N: I'M BACK! So you probably thought I'd disappeared of the face of the earth but I haven't, as you can see. Due to not having a keyboard I haven't been able to type anything up but now, due to a very nice Drama teacher of mine, I have an external one. Expect a few updates from me in the next week. **

**Anyway, Review please. Love you all **


End file.
